continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Minute to Win It
Minute to Win It is the third episode of Season 3, and the 26th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera has to solve a series of Liber8 connected bank heists and discovers the robbers are controlled by a recently escaped Lucas. Carlos’ new and unwanted knowledge about time travel begins to affect his work. Recap In the future, as Kiera fights in the war, she's ordered to shoot an informant she discovers hiding; when she questions her commander, he overrides her CMR and makes her shoot the informant against her will. Back in the present, Kiera meets with Catherine and the Freelancers as she seeks answers in who murdered Other Kiera from this new timeline. While Kiera is wary of Chen, Catherine vouches for his loyalty. Meanwhile, Lucas escapes from his psychiatric prison, using a complicated and elaborate series of distractions and homemade electronic devices to aid in his escape. Garza is there waiting to bring back Liber8's resident tech madman back into the fold. In downtown Vancouver, a group of armed thieves with bombs strapped to their chests overtake a large bank. After they break into the vault and ransack a number of safety deposit boxes, they each blow themselves up, seemingly against their own will. Elsewhere, Other Alec and his mother meet with the executor of Escher's estate. It's only now that Other Alec learns that Escher was his father, and that as his only heir, he's entitled to a massive inheritance, including all of Escher's major shareholdings in PIRON Industries. With guidance from his mother, Other Alec intends to decline the inheritance, despite its vast worth. In looking through a file on his father, he finds Escher's file on Emily and how he hired her to spy on him. Other Alec is shocked and overwhelmed at the discovery. At Liber8 headquarters, the group sifts through their robbery cache: a variety of dirty little secrets held by major corporations, such as illegal diamonds, trade secrets and patents, environmental assessments and more. These particular dirty secrets are far too damaging for the corporations to ever file an insurance claim for their missing belongings. Through forensic analysis of the thieves' remains, Kiera is able to determine that they've been programmed using future technologies to act as mind-controlled drones. She enlists Other Alec's help in his lab to learn more. Meanwhile, he confesses to Kiera that he's bitterly torn up about learning that Escher was his father, growing more resentful of his non-involvement in his life. As Kiera leaves, Emily shows up at the lab. Other Alec calls her out for betraying him to work for his father to spy on him. Despite her pleas and claims that she didn't know Escher was his father, Other Alec demands that she leave him. Liber8 captures more victims for their cruel science experiment and their next move. Meanwhile, Other Alec reveals to Kiera that his research confirms that corporate VIPs have been making appointments at major banks throughout the city. Kiera and Carlos follow their hunch that corporations are pulling out their assets from their safety deposit boxes in the event of another robbery. They head to one of the banks to investigate. As Emily tearfully heads out from the lab, Alec grabs her and pleads his case for her to trust him. She's confused at his sudden reversal of behavior as he finally reveals that he traveled back in time to save her. She slowly realizes that there are two Alecs; he leaves the knowledge and decision with her of whether or not to reveal this fact to Other Alec, but he makes his case for her to choose him, since he has the more complete knowledge of their future. Alec runs off just as Other Alec approaches Emily, asking for a little space for the two of them to cool off. Other Alec heads to Escher's office to clear his head, when he meets with the executor of Escher's estate. She volunteers to take him on a tour of PIRON's labs, where he sees the incredible work that his father was trying to pioneer, including a promising venture known as the "Halo Project." While investigating the bombing case at another bank, Carlos and Kiera are overtaken by another group of thieves: this time, corporate VIPs have been hardwired into drone thieves. A quick scan from Kiera's HUD reveals that their bomb jackets are set to blow up more than just themselves. The two detectives try to come up with a plan to diffuse these moving bombs without killing the drone thieves or worse, everyone in the bank. Carlos creates a distraction while Kiera disrobes under a desk so she can activate her invisibility function on her CMR suit. She's nearly caught by Liber8 as they watch everything remotely through the eyes of their programmed drone thieves. Kiera follows one of the drones into the vault. When the drone opens one of the boxes, a strange device inside creates a distortion in all the tech around it, momentarily disabling both the drone's control and Kiera's invisibility. Travis spots her before the visual feed cuts out. Upon discovering Kiera's presence, he takes matters into his own hands to stop the Protector, having other drones fire at will or blow themselves up. After scattered firefight, Kiera and Carlos manage to subdue the remaining drones, unplugging the controlling wires. Thankfully, they don't die, but there's no technology that exists to remove the wires in their bodies. As the scene is being processed by the VPD, Kiera spots another undetected drone nearly escaping the scene, Carlos & Kiera tail a CSI agent who snuck out with her to a club where he exchanges the strange device from the safety deposit box for a bag of cash from Garza. Carlos and Kiera stop them both, but they too are overtaken by Liber8 henchmen. They fight, but are overtaken. When Garza has Kiera at gunpoint, she lets her live: "Now, we're even," she says. Liber8 makes off with their take - except the device, which Kiera takes. Carlos, betrayed by another person on the force he trusted, nearly beats the CSI agent to death. Kiera has to pull him off. Kiera brings the object to Chen and the Freelancers. They don't know what - or from when - it is. Catherine speculates it could be a relic of another timeline or future. They hold onto it for further examination. Kiera, now the owner of her own childhood home, calls Other Alec, since her CMR system has been damaged by the strange device. He reveals that he was amazed by PIRON's labs and the potential for discovery and innovation. Kiera muses that it sounds like he's reconsidering turning down Escher's inheritance but before he can go on, he cuts off their call suddenly when he discovers Emily's file on Escher's computer. He is shocked and a little terrified to see the brutal assassin that he's called girlfriend all these months. At Kiera's apartment, Alec tells her that she should keep his existence a secret from Other Alec, as he stays hold up with her, a relic of another timeline himself. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Rachael Crawford as Catherine * Brian Markinson as Insp. Dillon * Adam Greydon Reid as Coroner Clayton * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Matthew Harrison as Derek Richardson * Dean Marshall as Frank Ryan * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline * Maxine Guess as Alicia * Andy Thompson as Anderson * Brendon Zub as Bart Noll * Richard Keats as Ted * Cameron McDonald as Baker * Paul Duchart as Bank Manager * Paul Lazenby as Burly Guard * Jag Bal as Enemy Soldier * Bim Narine as Bank Robber #1 * Julie Fairweather as Female Robber #3 * Momona Komagata as Hostage #1 * Sean Kohnke as CPS Soldier #1 * Andrew Chin as CPS Soldier #2 * Jon Johnson as CPS Soldier #3 * Kevin Haaland as CPS Soldier #4 * Randy Lee as Liber8 #1 * Robert Boyce as Liber8 #2 * Byron Brisco as Liber8 #3 * Dan Rizzuto as Liber8 #4 * George Boutros as Liber8 #5 * Mark Chin as Liber8 #6 * Randy Rafuse as Hostage #2 * Ieisha Auyeung as Inmate #1 * Natasha Denis as Inmate #2 * Kevin Lum as Prison Guard * John Ulmer as Security Guard * JB Bivens as Garza’s Thug Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes